


To Hear Your Voice

by wave_of_sorrow



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wave_of_sorrow/pseuds/wave_of_sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson is enjoying the noises Holmes makes a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hear Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my LJ as a response to a prompt at the Kinkmeme.

Watson has done this before, but not once did it affect him like this. He kisses the soft skin of Holmes’ abdomen, feeling goose bumps erupt under his lips as muscles begin to shiver and flex. Holmes gasps softly when Watson sinks his teeth into the soft curve of his stomach, just beneath his belly button, leaving quickly fading red imprints. Soothing the abused skin with his tongue, Watson rubs Holmes’ thighs, making rough fabric shift over sensitive skin, leaving a tingling warmth behind. He looks up from his position on the floor then, kneeling between Holmes’ spread legs, and makes short work of the buttons on Holmes’ shirt, running his hands over Holmes’ exposed chest. Holmes arches into the touch, twisting this way and that as Watson lightly scratches at his chest, rubs his nipples until they are hard and swollen, one hand wandering between Holmes’ legs, giving him a squeeze through his trousers.

  
Holmes’ legs twitch and he lets his head fall back against the back of his chair, breath coming in soft pants as Watson nuzzles his clothed cock, rapidly hardening in its confines. Watson can feel his own cock swell in response to the sounds Holmes’ is making, the small pants and the occasional kitten-like noise escaping from his throat. With a hard scratch along the skin just above Holmes’ trousers Watson makes his eyes snap open, a low groan rumbling through his chest. Watson smiles as red welts begin to rise on the pale skin and, undoing Holmes’ flies, he asks him to lift his hips, sliding Holmes’ trousers and underwear down to pool around his ankles.

  
Watson licks his lips at the sight of Holmes’ cock, already hard and straining upwards. Holmes blushes and bites his lips, becoming more uncomfortable by the second. But then Watson closes his fist around Holmes’ cock and Holmes moans breathily, eyes fixed on Watson’s hand around him. Watson feels the heat from Holmes’ member seeping into his palm and fingers, the faint throbbing, almost in time with his own heartbeat. He takes his time, slowly stroking from root to tip, feeling soft skin shift under his hand, sliding the foreskin up and down, watching as a drop of moisture oozes from the slit, swipes it away with the pad of his thumb, rubs the glossy head, making Holmes’ jerk and shudder. His attention is focused on Holmes’ responses – the soft sighs when Watson reaches down to cup and fondle his balls, the low groans when he jerks his cock faster, the breathless moans when he caresses the slick tip, the surprised gasps when he bit into the top of Holmes’ thigh.

  
Leaning forward, Watson captures the head between his lips, squeezing gently and working his tongue, licking away the pre-come and probing at the slit. Holmes makes a high whining noise, unlike anything Watson has ever heard and it only makes him want to hear more of it. He sucks at the tip until Holmes’ hands are fisted into the arms of the chair and he is whining pathetically, eyes screwed shut and throwing his head from side to side, a litany of _pleasepleaseplease_ falling from his lips. And finally, Watson gives in; sliding his lips down the shaft, holding his hips steady as Holmes’ bucks and jerks, feeling his throat stretch and rubbing the base of Holmes’ cock when he can take no more. Watson closes his eyes and moans slightly, trying to breathe evenly through his nose, Holmes’ musky scent clouding his senses.

  
Watson’s cock jumps painfully in his trousers as Holmes keens in the back of his throat when Watson slides his lips down just a bit further, throat contracting as all of Holmes’ cock fills his mouth. Watson relishes in the heavy weight on his tongue, the taste reminding him of bitter almonds, the coarse hairs tickling his nose, the feeling of his lips stretched around Holmes’ hard length. Combined with Holmes’ low groans, it is enough to make a small wet patch grow between his legs. Opening his eyes, he looks up at Holmes, his head thrown back, mouth open and releasing harsh pants, a flush spreading from his cheeks down his neck, sweat beading on his upper lip and forehead. Watson watches a small droplet trickle down Holmes’ temple, clinging to his jaw for just a moment before rolling down the column of his throat to rest between his collarbones.

  
He reaches up to tweak and pinch Holmes’ nipples, feeling Holmes’ cock throb inside his mouth. He begins to move his head up and down then, slowly sliding Holmes’ cock in and out of his mouth, the tiny mewing noises and breathy moans spur him on as he starts to create a gentle rhythm. Watson’s own cock pulses between his legs and with every moan, every soft gasp, every surprised groan from Holmes, the wet patch on his trousers grows. He releases Holmes’ cock for a moment to tongue his balls, stroking his cock, slick and hot from saliva and pre-come. Holmes bucks his hips and makes an impatient noise in the back of his throat. Watson bites his lip and desperately wants to touch himself, but focuses on Holmes instead.

  
Swallowing him down again, Watson reaches behind Holmes’ balls to rub at his perineum and is rewarded with a full body shudder and a guttural groan. Watson slowly slides his lips up and down Holmes’ hard length, sucking at the head for a few moments before burying him all the way in his throat. He swallows around Holmes, making his throat tighten around his cock. Holmes throws his head back, mouth wide open in a silent scream, and softly thrusts upwards into the wet heat of Watson’s mouth. Watson almost has to smile; one would think this was the first blowjob Holmes has ever gotten.

  
Watson takes Holmes’ hands, clenched into the armrests, fingernails digging into the fabric, and places them on his head, looking up to meet Holmes’ questioning stare. After scraping his teeth along the throbbing vein on the underside of Holmes’ cock, he stills completely, waiting for Holmes to take the lead. With a soft groan, Holmes gives in, taking hold of Watson’s head and thrusting into his mouth, hesitatingly at first, but quickly gaining in force. With his hands free, Watson begins to rhythmically rub his fingers against Holmes’ perineum. Holmes groans and shudders, humming as he takes two of Watson’s fingers into his mouth and sucks on them, hips steadily bucking upwards. Watson trails his wet fingers over Holmes’ glistening lips before moving them to the crevice of Holmes’ arse.

  
Hooking one of Holmes’ legs over the arm of the chair, he slides his fingers, slick with Holmes’ own saliva, to his puckered opening, feeling his muscles quiver and tremble. Holmes begins to keen when Watson rubs against his hole, slowly sliding one finger into him, making Homes clench around it. Watson distracts Holmes from the initial discomfort by applying just a bit of teeth when he slides his lips down Holmes’ pulsating cock, hot and thick in his mouth. Twisting and wriggling his finger, he loosens Holmes’ tense muscles, taking care to press down on his prostate, before sliding the second finger in. Holmes’ hands tighten on Watson’s head and he begins to moan loudly and unabashedly, roughly thrusting into Watson’s mouth even as he pushes down onto his fingers. Watson lets the sensations and sounds wash over him, his fingers scissoring and pumping on their own accord as Holmes abuses his mouth, makes his throat burn and his jaw ache. He can feel his own pulse thrumming in his ears as Holmes’ pulse hammers against his tongue and throaty groans fill the air.  
   

Watson moans around Holmes, feeling his own cock twitch and throb, steadily leaking pre-come.  He rubs Holmes’ perineum with the pad of his finger as he fingers him roughly. Holmes throws his head back, banging it against the back of the chair, barely noticing the pain as white hot pleasure shoots through him. Their motions become frantic then; Watson’s fingers rhythmically pushing against Holmes’ prostate, letting one wave of pleasure bleed into the next, until all Holmes can do is pant and gasp harshly, sweaty and flushed as he fucks Watson’s mouth. Holmes loses himself in the sensations, hips bucking of their own volition as he pushes up into Watson’s mouth and down onto his fingers, not knowing which feels better.

  
Watson can feel Holmes’ muscles tensing beneath his hands and Holmes lets out a loud groan, loud and unabashed enough to make Watson moan in response, as Holmes’ back arches, his fingers tighten painfully in Watson’s hair and with another gasp he is coming. Holmes’ cock jerks in his mouth, releasing thick streams of semen, and Watson deliberately swallows around the sensitive head as Holmes’ inner walls clench around his fingers. And it’s that tiny, soft, utterly breathless moan from somewhere in the back of Holmes’ throat that makes Watson moan around Holmes’ softening length and release into his own trousers. His pulse is pounding in his temples and blood is rushing in his ears and he can feel a drop of sweat slowly run down his spine.

  
Watson lets Holmes’ limp cock fall from his mouth and pulls his fingers out of his stretched hole, making Holmes whimper softly. Watson rests his head on Holmes’ thigh, the skin hot against his cheek, his breath comes in harsh pants and Holmes gently runs his fingers through his hair, stroking the sensitive spot behind Watson’s ear, even as his own chest still heaves as he tries to pull more oxygen into his lungs. Holmes lets his eyes flutter closed, moaning softly as Watson kisses the crease of his hip, the scratches still visible on his stomach. He pulls Holmes down to him and kisses him, lips locking and tongues tangling. Holmes moans into Watson’s mouth and bites into his bottom lip, rubbing their noses together.

  
Holmes smiles against Watson’s mouth as he runs his fingertips over the wet, sticky spot on his trousers. Watson can feel his cheeks flush as Holmes nips at his jaw and unbuttons his shirt. When Watson is naked, Holmes shrugs out of his own shirt and kicks his trousers the rest of the way off. Watson avoid Holmes’ eyes and glares darkly at his soiled trousers. Holmes hooks two fingers under Watson’s chin and tilts his head up, forcing him to meet his gaze. Watson reluctantly looks up, a smile quickly spreading across his features as he sees Holmes’ flushed cheeks and bright eyes, his happy grin. Watson captures Holmes’ lips in a gentle kiss, tongues slowly sliding against each other, mouths still smiling when they break apart.

  
Kissing, they make their way to Holmes’ bed, breaking apart only when one of them stumbles over some thing or other. They laugh and smile between kisses, breathless and happy, hearts fluttering in their chests. They collapse into bed and hold each other close as they share the occasional kiss and slowly drift off. Holmes’ head is resting on Watson’s chest, snoring slightly on every third breath, and, kissing the top of Holmes’ head, Watson thinks that he likes that sound best.


End file.
